1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure so that related parts of furniture and cabinets are fastened securely by using a retainer and a fastening member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Related parts of convention wooden furniture or cabinets are fastened together by using different retaining methods. It is to be noted that a tenon is used to retain two adjacent parts together. Alternately, a recessed portion is formed on a wooden first part, and a raised portion is arranged on a wooden second part so as to be engaged with each other. However, such fastening methods can not retain related parts securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.